warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Blattfall(BAL)
Blattfall(Org. One's Duty) ''ist eine Art Kurzgeschichte von . Es wird wahrscheinlich 6 - 7 Kapitel haben. '''Hauptcharacktere' Falkenpfote Nachtpfote Wichtige Nebencharaktere Eulenpfote Sturmschweif Schlangenbiss Rauchpfote Hierarchie Klappentext "Auf dem Hügel, über dem blauen See, das war wo mein Herz zum ersten Mal brach. Ich weiß noch wie sich alles änderte..." Viele Generationen sind gekommen und gegangen seit Feuersterns Ära, dem Angriff des Waldes der Finsternis, und der Rückkehr des WolkenClans. Falkenpfote ist noch ein junger Schüler des FlussClans, als er zum erstenmal Nachtpfote trifft. Noch heute liegt der Geruch der zerissenen Ringelblumen, der frischen der Blattgrüne und der von dem Donnerweg der sie später trennte in ihren Nasen. Noch heute hören sie das sanfte Schwappen des Sees und das Summen der Bienen. Noch heute spüren sie das lange Gras unter ihren Pfoten und die leichte Brise die durch ihr Fell strich. Doch es sollte nie sein... 1. Kapitel Gelangweilt beobachtete der braungetigerte Kater eine Hummel die auf einem Gänseblümchen saß. Diese beachtete ihn nicht. Der Jäger seufzte und schwenkte seinen Blick auf seine dunkelbraunen Zehen. Er fing an sein eichenbraunes Brustfell zu putzen. Ihm fiel beifällig auf, dass sein Bauchfell einen helleren Ton hatte als der Rest. Der Kater putzte seine Flanke, auf der sich, wie auf seinem restlichen Körper, dunkelbraune Markierungen legten. Ein Gebüsch vor dem Braunen raschelte. Er spitzte kurz die Ohren und drehte sie in die Richtung des Geräusches. Sein Maul öffnete sich leicht. Langsam zog ein Lächeln über die dünnen Lippen des Getigerten. Seine blauen Augen verengten sich, als er sich hinhockte und leicht mit dem Schweif peitschte, vorsichtig dabei nicht den Boden zu berühren. Er kroch einige Mäuselängen in dieser Position vor und sprang schließlich vor, direkt ins Gebüsch. Ein erschrockener Aufschrei war zu hören und danach hörte man nur noch leichtes Knurren und das Geraschel der Haselbuschblätter. Plötzlich fiel der Kater von vorhin mit einer braun – weißen Katze aus dem Haselbusch. Er stand über ihr, seine Vorderpfoten drückten sie an den Schultern zu Boden. Ein triumphierendes Grinsen zog über sein Gesicht und seine himmelblauen Augen funkelten spielerisch. Die junge Kätzin unter ihm lag auf ihrem Rücken und starrte verärgert hoch. Doch das gewisse Glitzern in ihren turkisen Augen, verriet dem Kater, das sie ihm nicht wirklich böse war. Schnurrend stieß sie ihn von sich mit den Hinterpfoten und rappelte sich wieder auf. „Ist Sturmschweif etwa noch nicht da, Falkenpfote?“, fragte die Kätzin schließlich., nach einer kurzen Pause. Der Angesprochene schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Er teilt noch die Patrouillen ein. Was ist mit deiner Mentorin, Eulenpfote?“, fragte er die Schülerin. Diese schüttelte ebenfalls den Kopf. „Wenn das mit ihr und Strompelz so weiter geht, brauchst du bestimmt bald einen neuen Mentor“, neckte Falkenpfote die kleinere Kätzin und stupste sie gegen die Schulter. Verlegen drehte Eulenpfote sich weg und beobachtete den See der leise vor sich her schwappte. Ihre braun – weißen Ohren legten sich nervös an, als sie sprach. „Es ist doch ein schöner Gedanke, oder? Einen Gefährten haben und Junge zu kriegen, meine ich...“ Falkenpfote sah die Kätzin für einen Moment an. Die seeblauen Augen sahen schließlich schüchtern aus dem Augenwinkel zu ihm. Dann musste der Kater in unkontrollierbaren, amüsierten Schnurren ausbrechen. Er machte sich über sie lustig. Die Augen der Braun – weißen weiteten sich leicht. „D- das meinst du... nicht ernst, oder?“, brachte er mühsam heraus, während er versuchte seine Lache zu unterdrücken. Eulenpfote zog wütend ihre Schultern hoch. Schmollend drehte sie dem Braunen den Rücken zu. Als Falkenpfote sich wieder beruhigte, bemerkte er die Position der Schülerin. „Hey?“, fragte der Braune und hoffte auf eine Reaktion. Stille. „Heeeey“ Sie zuckte noch nicht mal mit dem Ohr. „Eulenpfote?“ Ihr blauer Blick war stur auf die Gräser vor ihr gerichtet in dem einige Ameisen krabbelten. „Euuuulenpfoteeeee“, die Kätzin erschrak heftig und zuckte zusammen, als die tiefe Stimme des Katers so nah an ihrem Ohr klang. „m- mach das noch einmal und ich...!“, knurrte die Kätzin als sie ihren Kopf in die Richtung des Katers drehte. Er hatte so ein spielerisches Funkeln in seinen himmelblauen Augen. „Und du was?“, fragte er spottend. Eulenpfote ließ ihre Zähne knirschen, als ein tiefes Schnurren aus Falkenpfotes Kehle kam. „Ich kann doch nicht meine einzige Schwester an irgendeinen Kater abgeben“, miaute er theatralisch und legte sich die braune Pfote auf die Stirn. Der Kätzin wurde unangenehm heiß unterm Pelz und sie stürzte sich auf ihren Bruder. Die beiden rangelten etwas, bevor sie durch ein kräftiges miauen unterbrochen wurden. „Falkenpfote, Eulenpfote! Was macht ihr da? Ihr verscheucht noch die ganze Beute!“, als die Beiden aufsahen, erblickten sie drei Katzen. An der Spitze stand ein muskulöser, graugescheckter Kater. Er war es der gerufen hatte. Die Geschwister rappelten sich auf. Der braune Schüler sah den größeren Kater ungläubig an. „Als ob wir von hier aus, Fische vertreiben könnten, Sturmschweif...“, miaute er während er seinem Mentor tief in die bernsteinfarbenen Augen sah. Dieser knurrte leise und antwortete langsam. „Wir diskutieren das später. Kommt mit, wir gehen an der SchattenClan – Grenze patrouillieren“ Eulenpfote reihte sich neben den beiden Kätzinnen hinter Sturmschweif ein und redete mit der Dunkelbraunen. Ihre dunkelblauen Augen wurden von dunkleren Tigerungen markiert. Falkenpfote bildete hinter den Kätzinnen das Schlusslicht. Der graugescheckte Kater überblickte nochmal seine Gruppe und marschierte dann in Richtung Grenze. Die fünf Katzen tappten entlang des Donnerweges. Ihre Pfoten verschwanden in dem hohen Gras und Mücken flogen um sie herum. Eulenpfotes Blick wanderte über die Landschaft und landete auf dem See. Seine blaue Oberfläche glitzerte im Sonnenschein. Die drei Krieger folgten ihren Augen. Nur Falkenpfotes blauer Blick blieb auf das Territorium auf der anderen Seite des schwarzen Weges geheftet. „Wir sind mit den Markierungen fertig. Lass uns noch etwas jagen gehen“, beschloss Sturmschweif und tappte vorwärts zum Wasser. Die beiden Kätzinnen und Eulenpfote folgten ihm. Falkenpfote zögerte. Die dunkelbraune Kriegerin drehte den Kopf zu dem jungen Schüler. „Kommst du, Falkenpfote?“, fragte sie den Braungetigerten. Dieser schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Tigerauge. Ich will versuchen eine Maus oder so zu fangen. Ich geh etwas Land inwärts“, erklärte er. Sein Mentor sah zurück und sah seinen Schüler ungläubig an. „Warum?“, befragte er Falkenpfote. Er drehte sich schon um und miaute, während er weg sprang. „Was der SchattenClan kann, kann ich schon lange!“ Falkenpfote knurrte leise, als ihm schon wieder eine Maus entwischte. Frustriert setzte er sich hin und peitschte genervt mit der Schwanzspitze. Ein getigertes Ohr zuckte. Wütend schlug der Braune auf eine gelbe Blume ein und zerfetzte die Blütenblätter. Sein Rücken war dem Donnerweg zugedreht und die leichte Brise fuhr durch sein Gesicht. So hätte der Kater nur durch Gehör die Katze auf der anderen Seite des Weges bemerken können. Doch er konzentrierte sich nur auf die gelben Blumen vor ihm. Auch als die Katze den Pfad der Monster überquerte bemerkte Falkenpfote sie nicht. Erst als er eine weibliche, junge Stimme hinter sich hörte, schrak der Kater auf. „Hey, mach die Blumen nicht kaputt, Mäusehirn!“ 2. Kapitel Der braune Kater drehte sich erschrocken der Kätzin zu, als sie ihn ansprach. Diese hielt einen Herzschlag inne und starrte in die himmelblauen Augen des Schülers. Doch ihre Starre wurde durch das Fauchen und gesträubte Fell des Braungetigerten unterbrochen. „Was machst du auf FlussClan – Territorium? Nur damit du es weißt, falls du eine Patrouille dabei hast, meine Clan – Gefährten sind nicht weit weg!“, das wütende Knurren des Katers erschrak die Kätzin die vor ihm stand. Ihr schwarzes Fell sträubte sich leicht und ihre weißen Ohren legten sich eng an ihren Kopf. „Ich – Es gibt keine Patrouille. Ich bin Heilerschülerin... Die Blumen da sind-“, die SchattenClan – Schülerin sah dem vorhin noch angriffsbereiten Kater an. Er hatte sich entspannt und wieder hingesetzt. Seine blauen Augen beobachteten sie nun interessiert. Als die Heilerschülerin aufhörte zu sprechen, sah er sie fragend an und zuckte mit dem einen getigerten Ohr, als Zeichen, sie solle weiter reden. Die Schwarze holte einmal tief Luft. „Das sind Ringelblumen. Sie helfen bei Wunden. Flockensturm wird bestimmt wütend, wenn er das hier sieht...“, erklärte die schwarze Kätzin. Bei der Erwähnung des wütenden Heilers legten sich die braunen Ohren des Schülers verängstigt an. Sein Gegenüber schnurrte leise in Belustigung. „Falkenpfote...“, murmelte der Schüler leise, während er schüchtern die Schultern hochzog. Die Heilerschülerin lag ihren Kopf fragend schief und blinzelte den Kater an. Diesem wurde heiß unterm Pelz und er rupfte verlegen an den Gräsern unter seinen Pfoten. „Mein Name ist Falkenpfote...“, wiederholte er, diesmal lauter. Die Kätzin lächelte. „Ich bin Nachtpfote, schön dich kennen zu lernen, Falkenpfote“, die schwarze Kätzin lächelte und zuckte mit ihrem weißem Ohr. „Nachtpfote...“, murmelte Falkenpfote leise und probierte den Namen der hübschen Kätzin aus. Er rollte so einfach von seiner Zunge. Nachtpfotes Ohren legten sich aus Verlegenheit leicht zurück. Der braune Schüler lächelte sie sanft an. Die Beiden hatten eine gefühlte Ewigkeit einfach im Gras gesessen und über sinnlose Sachen geredet. Jetzt lagen sie nebeneinander und sahen der langsam untergehenden Sonne zu. Einige Mücken schwirrten um Falkenpfote und er zuckte mit den Ohren um sie zu vertreiben. Nachtpfote putzte den weißen Fleck Fell auf ihrer Brust, während sie mit gespitzten Ohren dem rauschen des Sees zuhörte. Doch die Ruhe der beiden wurde unterbrochen als Falkenpfote die Ohren spitzte und leicht sein Maul öffnete, um besser riechen zu können. „Falkenpfote!“ - „Falkenpfote...“, zwei Stimmen riefen nach dem Schüler und er wusste genau, wem sie gehörten. Er neigte seinen Kopf zu Nachtpfote die sich angespannt aufgesetzt hatte. „Das sind Sturmschweif und Eulenpfote. Ich muss jetzt gehen und du wahrscheinlich auch...“, flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. Seine blauen Augen reflektierten das orange Licht der fallenden Sonne und die Schwarze konnte seine Sehnsucht deutlich erkennen. „Ich will dich wiedersehen!“, flüsterte sie und drückte sich an den Braunen. „Dann bis morgen!“, flüsterte Falkenpfote und leckte ihr einmal übers Ohr, bevor er in die Richtung der Stimmen sprang, um ihr einen Vorsprung zu verschaffen. Nachtpfote wartete einen Herzschlag, bis die Stimmen verklangen und sprintete dann über den Donnerweg zurück in ihr Territorium. „Nachtpfote!“, ein alter, braun – grauer Kater kam der schwarzen Heilerschülerin entgegen. Ihre weißen Ohren legten sich schon verlegen an, als er ihr entgegenkam. „Wo warst du solange? Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht“, miaute der Braun – graue und sah sie mit besorgten, gelben Augen an. „Alles gut, Schlangenbiss. Ich hab mich nur etwas verlaufen, da ich das Territorium ja noch nicht so gut kenne...“ - Ja, als ob. Das glaubst du dir ja noch nicht mal selbst. Nachtpfote lächelte den Kater an und versuchte ihre Lüge glaubhaft zu machen. Ihr Gegenüber lächelte zurück und seufzte leicht. „Nächstes Mal, komm ich mit Kräuter sammeln... Übrigens, wo sind die Kräuter?“, fragte er und sah die schwarze Kätzin an. Ihr wurde heiß unter ihrem Pelz, ihre schwarz - weißen Pfoten scharrten in der Erde und wirbelten etwas Staub auf. „A- am Anfang hatte ich etwas Panik, weil ich nicht zurückgefunden habe... könnte sein, dass ich sie aus versehen liegen gelassen habe...“, murmelte die Schwarze und richtete ihren grünen Blick auf den Boden vor sich. Schlangenbiss lächelte sanft und drückte seine Nase kurz gegen ein weißes Ohr von der Kätzin. „Zumindest hast du zurückgefunden“, schnurrte er besänftigend. Es nagte an Nachtpfotes Herzen ihren Mentor so anzulügen. Doch Falkenpfotes sanfte Augen gingen ihr nicht aus dem Kopf und seine tiefe Stimme wiederholte sich in ihrem Ohr. Seine sachte Art war so anders von den jungen Schülern des SchattenClans. „Nachtpfote ist wieder da?“, hörte die Schwarze plötzlich eine Stimme und schwenkte ihren Blick zu einer schwarzen Kätzin mit schneeweißen Beinen. „Sie hatte sich verlaufen, Lilienblatt“, erklärte Schlangenbiss. Die Kätzin drückte sich an Nachtpfote und leckte ihr energisch über die Ohren. „Als ob, ich wette sie hat nur im Wald gefaulenzt“, kam eine jüngere Stimme und die drei Katzen sahen auf, um einen jungen schwarz – grauen Kater zu sehen. „Rauchpfote!“, Lilienblatt gab dem Schüler einen leichten Klapps aufs Ohr mit dem Schweif. Dieser duckte sich weg und trat an Nachtpfotes andere Seite. Er ließ sich leicht neben die Kätzin plumpsen und drückte sich leicht gegen sie. Die Heilerschülerin schnurrte amüsiert bei dem unbeholfenen Benehmen des Katers. Sie beugte sich zu ihm runter und leckte ihm übers Ohr. „Wenn du dir auch Sorgen um mich gemacht hast, sags doch einfach, Bruderherz“, flüsterte sie ihn einem neckenden Ton. Der Kater sprang auf und sträubte das kurze Fell. „I – Ich hab mir keine Sorgen gemacht, Mäusehirn!“, fauchte er und ihm wurde heiß unterm Pelz. Die anwesenden Katzen schnurrten amüsiert. „Rauchpfote, sei nicht so laut!“, rief ein knochiger, dunkelroter Kater mit etwas grau um die Schnauze. Das Fell des Schülers legte sich wieder an und er legte verlegen die Ohren zurück. „'tschuldigung...“, miaute er gerade laut genug, so dass der Älteste es hören konnte. Mehrere Katzen des SchattenClans hatten zugeschaut und schnurrten belustigt. Einige warfen Sprüche ein, welche Rauchpfote noch verlegener machten. Lilienblatt und Nachtpfote gingen um sich eine Eidechse zu teilen. Die schwarze Kätzin lag zufrieden in ihrem Nest und sah nach draußen um die Sterne zu beobachten. Lächelnd stellte sie sich vor wie Falkenpfote jetzt auch in seinem Nest schlief und wahrscheinlich eng an seine Schwester gekuschelt war. Er hatte so viel von ihr erzählt. Mit dem braunen FlussClan – Kater im Gedächtnis fiel Nachtpfote in einen tiefen, festen Schlaf. 3. Kapitel Falkenpfote beobachtete seinen Mentor ganz genau, als dieser auf einem Felsen im Fluss saß und sich aufs Wasser konzentrierte. In der Zeit die der Schüler mit Nachtpfote verbracht hatte, konnte er über seine kindliche Sturheit kommen und sah über Sturmschweifs kalt wirkenden Charakter hinaus. Falkenpfote hatte von Tigerauge gehört, dass Sturmschweif sehr früh Stellvertreter wurde, nachdem sein Vater, der damalige Zweite Anführer, in den Ältestenbau gezogen war. Sturmschweif und Falkenpfote kamen sich in der Zeit näher und der Schüler sah den Stellvertreter als eine Art Vaterfigur, da sein echter Vater den Clan kurz nach seiner und Eulenpfotes Geburt verlassen hatte um als Einzelläufer zu leben. Sturmschweif hatte erzählt wie er heute noch den Rücken des braungetigerten Kater vor sich sah, als er daran dachte wie dieser den Clan verließ. Und noch heute Federbeins verzweifeltes Miauen hörte, als sie ihn anflehte zu bleiben. Die beiden Jungen zu ihren Pfoten jammerten etwas. Sturmschweif hatte auch schmerzhaft schnurrend erzählt wie Falkenjunges seinem Vater mit großen, blauen Augen hinter hersah und seine Mutter fragte, warum sie denn so traurig wäre und wohin er geht. Falkenpfote selber konnte sich jedoch an nichts erinnern und war froh darüber. Die Erinnerung hörte sich schmerzhaft an, so wie Sturmschweif davon redete. Der braune FlussClan – Schüler war aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als die hellgraue Pfote des anderen Kater vor schnellte und einen Fisch aus dem Wasser holte. Falkenpfote schnellte vor und gab dem Fisch schnell den Todesbiss. Einen Herzschlag zappelte er noch zwischen seinen Zähnen bevor er erschlaffte. „Gut gemacht, Falkenpfote“, lobte Sturmschweif und sprang von dem Stein an die Seite des Schülers, „Jetzt du.“ Falkenpfote nickte bevor er auf den vorherigen Platz seines Mentors sprang. Er hob die Pfote und stellte sicher das sein Schatten nicht aufs Wasser fiel. Seine weißen Krallen fuhren aus und flimmerten leicht im sanften Licht des Blattfalls. Still beobachtete er wie die Fische an ihm vorbei schwammen und zuckte leicht mit der Schwanzspitze. Ein großer, langer, leicht gesprenkelter Fisch schwamm auf ihn zu und Falkenpfotes Pfote schnellte vor und packte ihn mit den Krallen. Sie gruben sich in das Fleisch und die Muskeln des Fisches, bevor der Braune ihn schnell rausholte und aufs Land schmiss, wo Sturmschweif dem Zappeln ein Ende setzte. Sturmschweif sah seinen Schüler mit stolzen Augen an. „Na, komm. Lass uns zurück zum Lager gehen“, miaute der zweite Anführer, als er den vorher erlegten Fisch nahm und sich in Richtung Lager drehte. Falkenpfote nahm schnell seinen Fisch und bemerkte das er fast zum Boden reichte, so wie Falkenpfote ihn hinter dem Kopf festhielt. Schnell eilte der Schüler Sturmschweif hinterher. Die Sonne ging hinter dem FlussClan – Lager unter, als Falkenpfote sich auf den Weg zur SchattenClan – Grenze machte. Er sah den Donnerweg schon vor sich und entdeckte im offenem Gras schnell die kleine, schwarze Kätzin, mit der er sich schon seit einigen Monden traf. Ihre Ohren spitzten sich erfreut, als sie Falkenpfote kommen sah und ihr schwarzer Schweif ging steil nach oben, wobei sich die weiße Spitze leicht nach vorne beugte. Falkenpfote beschleunigte seine Schritte immer mehr bis er zu Nachtpfotes Seite rannte. Schnurrend blieb er neben der Kätzin stehen. Nachtpfote drückte ihre Schnauze in Falkenpfotes braunes Schulterfell als Begrüßung. Der größere Schüler schnurrte erneut und leckte der Schwarzen einmal kurz über die Wange, als sie sich wieder etwas entfernte. Die beiden kuschelten sich im hohen Gras zusammen und Nachtpfote spielte etwas mit den verdorrten Blättern die von einigen Einzelstehenden Bäumen zu ihrer Liegestelle geweht wurden. Sie hatten alle eine gelbe, rote oder braune Farbe angenommen und die Bäume waren deutlich kahler als in der Blattgrüne. Falkenpfote fing an von seinem heutigen fang zu prahlen und Nachtpfote hörte ihm amüsiert zu. Die beiden lagen noch lange zusammen im hohen Gras und hörten den Geschichten des anderen zu. Nachtpfote hatte kurz nachdem ihre Treffen anfingen von ihrem Bruder, Rauchpfote, erzählt mit welchem Falkenpfote sich bei großen Versammlungen angefreundet hatte. Auch Falkenpfote hatte von Eulenpfote erzählt und wie sie viel zu viel mit Flickenpfote, einem anderen Schüler des FlussClans, unternahm. Nachtpfote nannte ihn immer über fürsorglich, wenn er von seiner Schwester sprach und fragte, ob das so etwas ist, was Brüder so an sich haben. Schließlich überkam Stille die beiden, als sie einfach nur das Silbervließ beobachteten. Falkenpfote wusste das Nachtpfote stark an dem SternenClan hing und sehr zu ihm aufsah, weswegen sie Heilerschülerin wurde. Der braune Schüler sah zu der Kätzin neben ihn. Sie sah mit funkelnden, grünen Augen zu ihren Ahnen auf. „Glaubst du dieser große Stern da oben ist Feuerstern? Du weißt schon, der DonnerClan – Anführer von dem man so viel in der Kinderstube gehört hat“, fragte Nachtpfote ohne Falkenpfote anzusehen. Der blaue Blick des Kater wandte sich wieder dem dunklem Himmel zu. „Wer weiß, vielleicht ist es auch ein Clangründer, zum Beispiel Fluss“, antwortete er gelassen. Die Sterne spiegelten sich in seinen müden Augen. Erneut legte sich die Stille wie eine leichte Brise über die beiden. Falkenpfotes Kopf legte sich leicht auf Nachtpfotes Schulter, als ein leises Schnurren aus ihrer Kehle kam und fast wie ein Wiegenlied wirkte. Falkenpfotes blaue Augen schlossen sich schon fast als er leise murmelte. „Ich liebe dich, Nachtpfote.“ Nachtpfotes weiße Ohren spitzen sich überrascht, als sie die Worte des Katers hörte und legte die Ohren danach verlegen an. „Ich... ich liebe dich auch...“, flüsterte sie leise in die Nachtluft. Einige Zeit blieben sie still so dort liegen. Falkenpfote mit seinem Kopf auf Nachtpfotes Schulter, während diese weiterhin den Nachthimmel beobachtete. 4. Kapitel Nachtpfote erwachte durch das gequälte Jammern einer Katze. Schlangenbiss, der einige Mäuselängen entfernt in seinem Nest lag, öffnete ebenfalls seine Augen. „Ich geh mal nachgucken. Das hört sich wie Kleinblume an“, miaute Nachtpfote und stand mit schweren Pfoten auf. Sie konnte noch Falkenpfotes Wärme von ihrem vorherigen Treffen auf ihrem Pelz spüren und hörte noch seine sanfte Stimme in ihren Ohren, wie er ihr erneut erzählte wie sehr er sie liebte. Die Kätzin schüttelte sich einmal um den Gedanken los zuwerden und machte sich auf den Weg zur Kinderstube. Die ersten, kleinen Morgenstrahlen zwängten sich durch die Kiefernzweige über dem Lager. Schnell drückte sich die schwarze Heilerschülerin unter die Zweige der Kinderstube. Innen war es schön warm und dunkel. Das Wimmern wurde lauter und Nachtpfotes grüne Augen gewöhnten sich schnell an die Dunkelheit. Die kleine, rote Königin lag in ihrem Nest und keuchte heftig. Eine Wehe zog durch ihren runden Bauch und sie wimmerte erneut. Als die ältere Kätzin Nachtpfote bemerkte, hob sie erschöpft ihren Kopf. Die schwarze Kätzin hockte geschockt am Eingang und traf den blassblauen Blick der trächtigen Königin, bevor sie schnell herumwirbelte. „Ich geh Schlangenbiss holen!“, miaute die Schwarze noch, bevor sie wieder zum Heilerbau eilte. Schlangenbiss war noch wach und zupfte sich einige Moosfetzen aus dem Fell. Seine gelben Augen sahen zu Nachtpfote, als diese mit geweiteten Augen vor ihm stehen blieb. „Kleinblume wirft!“, die Worte kamen unsicher aus ihrem Mund und sie zitterte leicht bei dem Gedanken. Schlangenbiss sah die jüngere Kätzin ruhig an, bevor er ihr angaben gab, welche Kräuter sie holen sollte. Danach machte der alte Heiler sich auf den Weg zur Kinderstube. Nachtpfote holte hastig die gefragten Kräuter, wobei sie mehrmals über ihre eigenen Pfoten stolperte. Sie sprintete zur Kinderstube, vor der Tannenschweif bereits saß und nervös wirkte. Seine Krallen bearbeiteten den Nadel bedeckten Boden. Nachtpfote gab dem braunem Krieger einen kurzen Blick, bevor sie an ihm vorbei in die Kinderstube schlüpfte. Schlangenbiss saß neben der keuchenden Königin, die jetzt deutlich ruhiger wirkte, mit einem erfahrenen Heiler an ihrer Seite. Zögernd setzte sich Nachtpfote neben ihren Mentor und legte die Kräuter ab. Dann sah sie den braun – grauen Vorderpfoten des Heilers zu, die angefangen hatten den weißen Bauch der kleinen Königin zu massieren. „Ganz ruhig, Nachtpfote. Geburt ist nichts wovor man Angst haben muss. Nein, es ist etwas wunderbares und ein Geschenk des SternenClans. Und es ist ein Geschenk bei der Geburt eines solchen Geschenkes helfen zu können“, miaute Schlangenbiss und seine Augen verließen nie den runden Bauch der Königin, der von einer neuen Wehe durchzogen wurde. „Du machst das super, Kleinblume“, miaute der Kater nun an die rote Kätzin gewandt, als diese wieder wimmerte. „Ich schaff das nicht... Uh... Tannenschweif...“, jammerte Kleinblume und bearbeitete das Moos ihres Nestes. Nachtpfote sah ihren Mentor aus dem Augenwinkel an. „Soll ich ihn reinholen?“, fragte sie und deutete mit der weißen Schwanzspitze zum Eingang der Kinderstube. Schlangenbiss zögerte, nickte jedoch schließlich und miaute Kleinblume weitere Ermutigungen zu. Die schwarze Heilerschülerin steckte ihren Kopf aus dem Bau und sah Tannenschweif an. Dieser sah mit großen, besorgten Augen zu ihr. „Komm rein“, miaute Nachtpfote knapp und verschwand wieder im Bau an die Seite ihres Mentors. Der braune Krieger brauchte nur einen Herzschlag um in die Kinderstube zu kriechen und sich an die Seite seiner Gefährtin zu legen. Seine Seite war gegen Kleinblumes Rücken gepresst, da sie auf der Seite lag. Eine Vorderpfote lag auf der roten Schulter der Königin und Tannenscheifs raue Zunge strich beruhigend über ihren Kopf. Ihre Schweifspitzen verhakten sich liebevoll ineinander und der Kater flüsterte Kleinblume ermunternde Worte zu. Schlangenbiss wandte sich an Nachtpfote. „Leg deine Vorderpfoten auf ihren Bauch und massier weiter, wie ich es gerade gemacht habe“, Nachtpfotes Atem stockte kurz, bevor sie die Anweisungen des Braun – grauen befolgte. Unter ihren Pfoten fühlte sie die Bewegungen der kleinen Jungen in Kleinblumes Bauch. „Das erste Junge kommt, du musst jetzt ganz doll pressen, okay, Kleinblume?“, hörte Nachtpfote Schlangenbiss Stimme und das leise wimmern von der jungen Königin. Nachtpfotes Pfoten gleiteten automatisch weiter nach hinten, zu Kleinblumes Flanke und begleiteten das Junge in die Welt. Schlangenbiss' Zähne packten das kleine, braune Junge und legte es an Kleinblumes weißen Bauch. Anscheinend aus Instinkt, begann die Königin das Kleine gegen den Strich zu putzen und bald fing es an gierig an ihrem Bauch zu saugen. Kleinblume ließ ihren Kopf auf Tannenscheifs Brust zurückfallen und er leckte ihr ermutigend über den Kopf. „Du schaffst das, Kleinblume. Ich bin so stolz auf dich“, flüsterte Tannenscheif und sah die kleine Kätzin mit liebevollen Augen an. Nachtpfote beobachtete die beiden und das kleine Junge an dem Bauch der Kätzin. „Eins noch, Kleinblume“, miaute Schlangenbiss und riss Nachtpfote aus ihren Gedanken. Ihre schwarz – weißen Pfoten begannen wieder, das Junge zu leiten, bis es mit einem Keucher von Kleinblume, wie sein Geschwisterchen, die Welt erblickte. Schlangenbiss legte auch dieses an den weißen Bauch seiner Mutter. Kleinblume begann wieder das Junge, dieses mit einem hübschen, roten Pelz, gegen den Strich zu putzen. Schlangenbiss erklärte der Königin noch die Kräuter die sie nehmen sollte, bevor die beiden Heilerkatzen den Bau verließen. Draußen hatten sich schon der Großteil des Clans versammelt und hörte Kirschblatt zu, als sie die Patrouillen einteilte. Flammenherz erkundigte sich knapp bei Schlangenbiss nach Kleinblume und setzte sich danach wieder zu seiner Gefährtin, Echofang. Nachtpfote wiederruf das Bild von Tannenschweif, wie er seiner geliebten Gefährtin bei der Geburt zur Seite gestanden hatte. Doch kurz danach blieb sie wie angewurzelt stehen und starrte mit geweiteten Augen auf ihre Pfoten, die vorhin noch den Jungen, bei der Geburt geholfen hatten. Ich werde so etwas nie haben können. Ich bin Heilerkatze, meine Aufgabe ist das helfen nicht das gebären... Wie lange werden Falkenpfote und ich das noch so aushalten können? Die Gedanken plagten Nachtpfotes Gedächtnis und ihre geheimen Treffen mit Falkenpfote nagten an ihrem Gewissen. Sie wusste nicht was sie tun sollte. Sie wusste einfach nicht mehr weiter. „Rauchpfote? Können wir reden? Allein?“, Nachtpfotes grüner Blick blieb auf ihren Pfoten. Sie konnte ihren Bruder nicht ansehen, doch sie konnte die Last auch nicht länger allein tragen. „Natürlich“, Rauchpfote rappelte sich von seinem Essen mit Rostpfote auf und ging vorran in den Wald. Die beide liefen einige Zeit still nebeneinander in dem dichten Nadelwald. Nachtpfotes Blick blieb auf dem Boden vor ihr. Rauchpfote warnte sie immer sanft, wenn ein tiefhängender Ast, eine Wurzel oder ein Busch im Weg war. An einem sonnigen Fleckchen blieben sie stehen. Rauchpfote setzte sich hin und beobachtete wie nachtpfote es ihm gleichtat. Sie sah immer noch nicht auf. „Du weißt schon, dass du mir immer alles erzählen kannst... und du kannst mich dabei auch ansehen...“, miaute er sanft. Es erinnerte Nachtpfote an die Kinderstubenzeit, als sie sich noch keine Gedanken über die Zukunft machen musste. Als es nur Rauchpfote, Rostpfote und Nachtpfote war. Doch als sie zu Schülern ernannt wurden, hatten sie sich von ihnen voneinander entfernt. Langsam hob Nachtpfote ihren Kopf und sah in die bernsteinfarbenen Augen ihres Bruder. Er sah sie aufmunternd an und zuckte mit dem Ohr, als Zeichen, er würde ihr zuhören. Die schwarze Kätzin fühlte sich sicherer als sie schließlich den Mund aufmachte und die Last sich von ihren Schultern hebte. „Ich treffe mich mit Falkenpfote. Ich liebe ihn“, Rauchpfote sah die Kätzin erst erstaunt an, bevor sein Blick weicher wurde. „Es tut sicher weh, oder?“, miaute der Schwarz – graue. Nachtpfote nickte schmerzhaft. „Es tut so, so weh. Ich liebe ihn so sehr! Doch ich bin dem SternenClan hingegeben und er ist aus einem anderen Clan. Ich kann das nicht länger weiter machen. Ich fühl mich so schwer. Ich glaub ich zerbreche, wenn ich so weitermache“, Nachtpfote vergrub ihren Kopf in dem Brustfell ihres Bruders. „warum beendest du es dann nicht? Es tut doch nur weh...“, flüsterte Rauchpfote. „Weil ich ihn liebe! Egal wie schwer ich mich am Tag gefühlt hab, wenn ich mit ihm bin, fühl ich mich so leicht“, Nachtpfote zitterte und wimmerte. „Weißt du noch, was Blaustern zu Feuerstern gesagt hat, als dieser dem DonnerClan beitrat? Du kannst nicht mit einer Pfote in zwei Welten leben. Jetzt musst du dich entscheiden. Im SchattenClan leben und Heilerkatze werden, dafür Falkenpfote zurücklassen oder als Kriegerin im FlussClan leben? Ich werde immer dein Bruder sein, egal für was du dich entscheidest“, flüsterte Rauchpfote und Nachtpfotes grüne Augen weiteten sich bei dem Gedanken den SchattenClan zu verlassen. „Nein, nein! Ich kann und werde den SchattenClan nie verlassen, ich werde dich nie verlassen, Rauchpfote!“, Nachtpfote wimmerte wieder und drückte sich enger an ihren Bruder. Dieser schloss seine Augen und blieb den ganzen Tag bei Nachtpfotes Seite, bis sie losging um falkenpfote ein letztes Mal zu treffen. Selbst als sie mit dem Schweif zwischen den Beinen und den weißen Ohren tief angelegt wieder kam, blieb er an ihrer Seite und Nachtpfote schlief diese Nacht bei ihm im Schülerbau. 5. Kapitel Der braungetigerte Kater lief weiter vorne in der Gruppe von Katzen. Neben ihm lief ein jüngerer, rotbrauner Kater. Aufgeregt redete er weiter vor sich hin. „Ich freu mich schon so auf die Versammlung! Glaubst du ich kann Schülern aus anderen Clans einige Tricks zeigen?“ , plötzlich sprang ein graugetigerter Kater auf den Rücken des Rotbraunen. Der größere Kater neben den Schülern schnurrte amüsiert und sah zurück zu einem rot und braungefleckten Kater der an seine Seite trabte. Sie beobachteten die Schüler amüsiert. Der rotbraune Schüler krachte in einen graugescheckten Kater vor ihnen. „Hey!“, rief dieser belustigt und sah die Schüler an. „Sorry, Sturmschweif!“, miauten beide schnell und versteckten sich hinter einer braunen Kätzin. Ihre dunkelblauen Augen sahen belustigt auf die beiden Schüler hinab. Sturmschweif beobachtete die beiden kurz amüsiert bevor er den braungetigerten Krieger zu sich winkte. „Falkenschweif, komm mal her“, der Angesprochene strich seine Scweifspitze an der Flanke des Gefleckten neben ihm und ging an die Seite seines ehemaligen Mentors. „Was ist es?“, fragte er. Sturmschweif beugte sich zu ihm, als die Baumbrücke in Sicht kam. Vor ihr waren einige Katzen aufgereiht. Falkenschweif folgte mit den Augen einer schwarzen Kätzin die gerade über den Baumstamm lief und den Zweigen auswich. „Ich will das du und Flickenpelz ein Auge auf den SchattenClan werft. Ich trau ihnen seit dieser Grenzstreitigkeit nicht wirklich“, flüsterte der zweite Anführer und beobachtete wie eine rote Kätzin über den Stamm lief. Falkenschweif nickte und reihte sich wieder neben dem gefleckten Kater ein. Leise flüsterte er Flickenpelz den Auftrag zu, mit den blauen Augen auf den SchattenClan gerichtet. Der hellgraue Kater an der Spitze nickte einem dunkelgrauen Kater höflich zu, obwohl die Feindseligkeit in beider Augen zu sehen war. „Sei gegrüßt, Seestern“, begrüßte der dunkelgraue Kater in einem kalten Ton, bevor er auf die Baumbrücke sprang und im Gebüsch der Insel verschwand. Sturmschweif sprang als erster auf den Baumstamm und wartete auf der anderen Seite. „Wieso regen sich alle, wegen dieser kleinen Begegnung an der Grenze so auf?“, kam eine Stimme von Flickenpelz Seite. „Regenschauer, sie haben uns angegriffen!“, widersprach der Krieger der graugefleckten Kätzin neben ihm. „Weil ihr sie provoziert habt. Funkenstreif hat mir alles erzählt“, Falkenschweif rollte seine Augen darauf. „Funkenstreif ist senile, sie sollte endlich in den Ältestenbau ziehen“, miaute er darauf und sprang hinter Regenschauer auf den Stamm. „Zeig etwas Respekt vor älteren Kriegern, Falkenschweif!“, miaute diese als sie vom Stamm sprang. „Rabenflug und Krähenflügel sind auch schon im Ältestenbau und Flockensturm freut sich schon darauf, wenn Laubpfotes Ausbildung endlich vorbei ist, so dass er auch umziehen kann“, miaute Flickenpelz von hinter Falkenschweif, als dieser ebenfalls vom Baum sprang. Im Gebüsch der Insel tauchte der rotbraune Schüler wieder neben dem Braungetigerten auf. „Ich bin so aufgeregt! Glaubst du ich kann mit Rauchherz reden? Du erzählst doch immer von ihm!“, Falkenschweifs blaue Augen verengten sich und er sah sich um, um zu sehen, ob jemand den Schüler gehört hatte. „Fuchspfote, rede nicht so offen darüber, besonders nicht auf einer Versammlung. Die anderen Clans denken noch wir werden weich“, Fuchspfotes Ohren legten sich beschämt an. „Sorry...“, murmelte er und sah sich auf der Lichtung um. Viele Katzen hatten sich versammelt. Unten am Baum saßen die zweiten Anführer. Sturmschweif und Kirschblatt gaben sich die kalte Schulter während Sturmschweif sich mit Eichenfell, der Stellvertreterin des WindClans, unterhielt. Auf dem niedrigsten Ast des Baumes saß Böenstern, Eichenfells Anführer, und beobachtete eine Gruppe von Schülern, zu denen sich Fuchspfote mit seinem Bruder gesellte. In einer Astgabel etwas weiter oben hatte Steinstern es sich bequem gemacht und zuckte mit der Schwanzspitze die leicht vom Ast fiel. Aschenstern, der Anführer des SchattenClans, saß sich gerade auf einen Ast nicht weit von Steinstern entfernt. Rattenstern, Anführerin des WolkenClans, saß weiter über den anderen Anführern und beobachtete sie mit funkelnden Augen. Seestern machte sich auf den Weg zum Baum und sprang auf einen Ast nicht weit weg von Böenstern, kletterte aber weiter hoch und setzte sich nicht weit weg von Rattenstern hin. Falkenschweif konzentrierte sich wieder auf seine Aufgabe und suchte die Menge nach einer bestimmten Katze ab. Er sah Flickenpelz der sich mit einigen Donner- und SchattenClan – Kriegern unterhielt. Die blauen Augen suchten weiter in der Menge und blieben kurz bei den Heilerkatzen hängen. Seine Augen trafen die Grünen von der SchattenClan – Heilerin. Schlangenbiss saß nicht an ihrer Seite, wie sonst immer. Falkenschweif wandte seinen Blick schnell ab und fand kurz darauf die Katze die er suchte. Der braune Krieger trabte zu einer kleinen Gruppe von einem SchattenClan – Krieger und zwei WolkenClan – Kriegern. „Rauchherz“, rief Falkenschweif aus. Der SchattenClan – Krieger drehte sich zu ihm um und lächelte fröhlich. „Hey, Falkenschweif“, begrüßte er und flickte ein Blatt aus Falkenschweifs Pelz, das sich in den Büschen verfangen haben musste. Die beiden WolkenClan – Krieger nickten bescheiden und gingen zu ihrem Clan. „Ich wollte mich wegen der Grenzstreitigkeit entschuldigen. Rostklaue ist ziemlich... eigensinnig. Und Aschenstern ist einfach zu stolz um sich zu entschuldigen...“, Falkenschweif schüttelte abweichend den Kopf. „Es bringt nicht viel, wenn sich ein normaler Krieger entschuldigt, auch wenn du Aschensterns Sohn bist“, Rauchherz schnaubte belustigt. „Es fühlt sich manchmal echt nicht so an, als wäre ich Aschensterns Sohn“, Falkenschweif sah den belustigten Krieger an. Nachtfall hatte ihm früher erzählt, wie Aschenstern und Lilienblatt Rauchherz vernachlässigten. Bei den Gedanken an die hübsche SchattenClan – Kätzin verdüsterte sich sein Blick leicht. „Ich wollte es trotzdem nur gesagt haben, das es mir leid tut, meine ich. Es sind zwei ziemlich junge Schüler zwischen die Fronten geraten, oder?“, fragte Rauchherz um das Thema zu wechseln. Falkenschweif sah wieder auf in die Bernsteinaugen des anderen Katers. „Ah, ja, Dachspfote und Wolkenpfote, wobei Wolkenpfote schon etwas älter ist“, antwortete der braungetigerte Krieger und sah rüber zu Fuchspfote und seinem Bruder, Dachspfote. Wolkenpfote war nicht da. Ein Jaulen unterbrach die beiden und sie eilten zu ihrem Clan. Falkenschweif setzte sich zu Fuchspfote und Flickenpelz. Nicht weit entfernt saßen Tigerauge, Federbein und Dachspfote. Strompelz gesellte sich zu ihnen und Fuchspfote hüpfte zu seiner Familie. Falkenschweif beobachtete den schwachen Rücken seiner Mutter. Von vielen hatte er gehört, dass seine Mutter nicht mehr dieselbe war, nachdem sein Vater den Clan verlassen hatte. Und sie wurde Mond um Mond älter und gebrechlicher. Falkenschweifs Blick wich wieder zum Baum als Rattenstern aufstand und mit Leichtigkeit auf dem Ast balancierte. „Dem WolkenClan geht es trotz dem Mangel an Regen in der späten Blattgrüne gut. Moospelz ist in den Ältestenbau umgezogen“, erzählte Rattenstern flach und schnippte mit ihrem grauen Schweif zu Steinstern, als sie sich hin saß. Dieser nahm sich seine Zeit um sich aufzusetzen. Fuchspfote wackelte ungeduldig mit dem Hinterbeinen. „Der alte Kater soll sich beeilen“, murmelte Dachspfote, welches ihm einen bösen Blick von Federbein erntete. Steinstern hatte sich aufgesetzt und überblickte die Masse mit seinen feurigen Bernsteinaugen. „Dem DonnerClan geht es gut. Wir haben einen neuen Wurf von Jungen“, Steinstern blieb so sitzen und gab das Wort mit einem stillen Nicken an Böenstern. Der WindClan – Anführer saß sich auf. „Jagd läuft wieder besser, jetzt wo die Zweibeiner und ihre Schafe wieder gegangen sind. Wir haben zwei neue Krieger, Reiherkehle und Schwanenpelz“, von den WindClan – Katzen kamen laute Glückwünsche und auch die anderen Clans miauten ihre Glückwünsche. Falkenschweif sah knapp zu den beiden neuen Kriegern. Reiherkehle, ein grauer Kater mit weißer Kehle, streckte stolz die Brust raus. Schwanenpelz, eine weiße Kätzin, neben ihm war die ganze Aufmerksamkeit unangenehmer als ihrem Bruder und sie hatte sich klein gemacht um so gut wie möglich von Reiherkehles größerem Körper versteckt zu sein. Die Rufe wurden leiser und Aschenstern stand als nächster auf. Mit einem kurzen Blick zu Böenstern stellte er sicher das der andere Anführer fertig war, bevor er sprach. „Unser Heiler Schlangenbiss ist letztens gestorben. Nachtfall ist nun die vollwertige Heilerin des SchattenClans“, verkündete er. Leise Glückwünsche und Worte des Bedauerns wanderten durch die Massen. Falkenschweif zögere erst, bevor er zu der hübschen, schwarzen Kätzin rüber sah. Ihr grüner Blick war auf den Boden gerichtet und Laubpfote neben ihr legte tröstend den Schweif um Nachtfall. Flockensturm gab ihr ein mitfühlendes Lächeln. Aschenstern setzte sich wieder und Seestern sprang auf. „Der FlussClan hat zwei neue Schüler, Fuchspfote und Dachpfote. Ihre Mentoren sind Falkenschweif und Flickenpelz“, verkündete Seestern. Erneut wurden Glückwünsche miaut und Falkenschweif sah aus dem Augenwinkel wie Nachtfall zu ihm hoch sah. Er konnte sich nicht davon abhalten die Kätzin leicht zu beobachten. Als sich ihre Blicke trafen, weiteten sich Nachtfalls grüne Augen leicht, bevor ihr Blick sanft wurde und sie Falkenschweif anlächelte. Seestern streckte seinen Schweif in die Höhe um für Ruhe zu sorgen. Bei dem ernsten Blick des Anführers wurde die Lichtung wieder still und alle Katzen wandten ihre Augen auf Seestern. „Aschenstern, ist da nicht etwas, was du uns noch sagen wolltest?“, Seestern drehte sich zu dem Anführer um. Aschenstern zuckte mit der Schwanzspitze. „Es gibt nichts zu erzählen, Seestern“, Aschenstern fauchte den Namen des FlussClan – Anführers mit so viel Hass aus, dass dieser seine hellgrauen Ohren anlegte. „Ach, ich finde hier ist gerade der perfekte Ort um das aus zu diskutieren." Flickenpelz, der neben Falkenschweif saß, legte die Ohren an und aus Falkenschweifs Kehle kam ein leises Knurren. Die Reaktion der SchattenClan – Krieger war ähnlich. „Willst du etwa nicht das die anderen Clans wissen, dass deine Krieger unerfahrene Schüler angreifen?“, fragte Seestern mit einer kalten Ruhe in der Stimme. Aschensterns Augen verengten sich. „Es ist doch nicht unsere Schuld, dass ihr eure Schüler nicht ausbildet. Außerdem hat er meine Krieger provoziert“, spottete der SchattenClan – Anführer. Darauf kam empörtes und wütendes Fauchen von den FlussClan – Katzen. Seestern kratzte mit seinen Krallen am Ast auf dem er stand. „Es war seine erste Grenzpatrouille! Und er hat nur eine Frage gestellt!“, fauchte Seestern laut und entblößte seine weißen Zähne. Tigerauge legte ihren Schweif um Dachspfotes Schultern. Strompelz peitschte wütend mit dem Schweif. „Das reicht!“, rief Rattenstern und stand mit gesträubtem Fell über den beiden Anführern. Steinstern beobachtete die beiden aufmerksam, während Böoenstern mit angespannten Muskeln und peitschender Schwanzsitze sich bereit machte seine Krieger zu versammeln. „Ihr erzürnt den SternenClan!“, Rattenstern zeigte mit dem Schweif zu den Wolken die den Mond verdeckten. Ein spottendes Lächeln breitete sich auf Aschensterns Lippen aus. „Du hast doch keine Ahnung. Der WolkenClan hat nicht ansatzweise so viele Monde und Blattwechsel überlebt, wie die anderen Clans“, miaute der graue SchattenClan – Anführer. Rattenstern fauchte empört und die Pelze der WolkenClan – Krieger sträubte sich. Steinstern stand blitzschnell auf und brachte mit einem Schwanzschnippen ruhe über die Clans. „Wir sollten die Große Versammlung für heute beenden.“ Als sich die Clans am Stamm aufreihten, knisterte die Luft. Flickenpelz' Fell sträubte sich und er fauchte als Rostklaue an ihm vorbei lief. Tigerauge hatte Dachspfote und Fuchspfote zu sich gezogen und Strompelz beobachtete jeden SchattenClan - Krieger mit scharfem Blick. Falkenschweif erschreckte sich leicht, als ein Pelz seinen streifte. „Ich will mit dir reden“, flüsterte die sanfte Stimme der schwarzen Kätzin. „Morgen bei Sonnenuntergang, nachdem die letzte Patrouille zurück kommt, am üblichen Platz...“, murmelte Falkenschweif zurück, bevor er beobachtete wie Nachtfall sich neben ihrem Bruder einreihte. Rauchherz sah mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen zu ihm zurück. Falkenschweif seufzte. Ich bin schon wieder gefallen... 6. Kapitel Folgt... Kategorie:By Autumns Leafes Kategorie:Geschichten